tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
The Wire
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Infiltrate all four Brann Syndicates "Grupas" at Staal, question them and record the conversation, but don't get caught wearing a wire! To get to Staal, rendezvous with Recon Sergeant Mullins at Convict Pass, then travel through the pass to reach the facility. * Rendezvous with Mullins * Find the Larai Grupa :Locate the Grupa of the Larai Syndicate and record your conversation with him. * Find the Viddia Grupa :Locate the Grupa of the Viddia Syndicate and record your conversation with him. * Find the Top Khana Grupa :Locate the Grupa of the Top Khana Syndicate and record your conversation with him. * Find the Labbna Grupa :Locate the Grupa of the Labbna Syndicate and record your conversation with him. Briefing Captain DeLisi: :I just got new orders for you from High Command. Turns out you impressed some General on Foreas, and they figure yo're the one for the job. :Staal Detention Center was one of the biggest Brann prisons on Arieki. After the Bane invaded, the prisoners rioted and overwhelmed the Warden Bots. Now the Brann are using it as their city. Intel says there are four crime syndicates calling the shots at Staal. They run guns and sell black market good, but they're also damn good fighters and they don't have any love for the Bane. High Command thinks it might be worth our while to try to turn them into allies. The head of each syndicate is called a "Grupa". We need you to find all four. :Take this Audio Surveillance Bug and keep it on your person. It'll record every conversation you have and transmit the audio to HQ. We need to know the name of each Grupa, and what their syndicate's specialty is. :The fastest overland route to Staal is through Convict Pass, due west of the fort. Recon Sergeant Mullins is stationed near the entrance. Rendezvous with him and he'll point you in the right direction. Rendezvous with Mullins Recon Sergeant Mullins: :You made it through the minefield, eh? Pretty nasty area! :Convict Pass is the quickest way to get to Staal. Head through the caverns behind me. When you come out on the other side, you'd have to be blind to miss it. It's quite a sight, believe me! :I hear you're going to try to get in with the syndicates. Watch yourself. They might not look like much, but the Brann are pretty tough customers! Find the Larai Grupa Larai Grupa Vitto: :I am Vitto! Your AFS is like the insignificant buzzing of flisks to me, but for your hutzpah I have much respect. :I am Grupa to The Larai. We are the syndicate of battle. We are having many specialties, including attack strategies. We are also in the business of protection. Also sometimes assasinations. :I answer to no one! But I give respect to the Kappa Grupa. He is keeping the peace between the families, always. Find the Viddia Grupa Viddia Grupa Donal: :You should be watching how you are stepping, my friend. This quarter is controlled by The Viddia, and I am their Grupa. This area was once the viddinarina... the hospital... of Staal. Now it is controlled by us. :The Viddia are experts on the science and the medicine. We are also dealing well with the machines. The Warden Bots used in the Larai arena for the gambling? These were reprogrammed by my people. We are being paid for this, of course. :If you see the Kappa Grupa, you will please give him my respects and honoring. Find the Top Khana Grupa Top Khana Grupa Munit: :I am Munit, Grupa of the Top Khana syndicate. We of he Top Khana, our interest is in weapons. We create them, repair them, trade them. Also sometimes armor. :This is our area of Staal. It was once... what is the word? Armory? Arsenal? The place where weapons would be stored. Only the Warden Bots would come here. But no more. Now, it is our place. Find the Labbna Grupa Labbna Grupa Rigs: :I am Grupa of the Labbna syndicate, and this quarter is being controlled by my people. In the Labbna Quarter, there is one rule. This you should remember. Here, one person is calling the shots. And that person is speaking to you now. Are we in understanding about this? :The other syndicates, they are calling us "thieves". But we are not stealing. We are finding. We are recycling what which is no longer being useful. They are mocking us, yes, but they are also being our most loyal customers. This is ironic, no? Debriefing Captain DeLisi: :That's all the info we need, soldier. Now we need to put it to use! ToDo